


we didn´t play by their rules

by InsomniaMagic



Series: Bokuroo Week 2018 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BoKuroo Week, M/M, Magical Realism, Pictures, Tulips, Unspecified Setting, curse, life and death pov, not haikyuu canon, peonies, prompt flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniaMagic/pseuds/InsomniaMagic
Summary: Bokuroo Week 2018Day 7Prompt - FlowersI am Life and I am Death. I am here to make you live in a fight for what you want and what you need. I am here to let you die alone, it doesn´t matter to me how many people you love, care for, even hate or just meet and don´t see again.Then those two were born.And my purpose disappeared as they embodied everything I stood against.Bokuto Koutaro and Kuroo Tetsurou.





	we didn´t play by their rules

**Author's Note:**

> The pictures were done first, then the whole story came. It´s short, but it fits the idea I had for this prompt :) I hope you´ll enjoy it. 
> 
> BTW: those flowers killed me... it took me a week to draw the whole thing. I know it´s very amateurish, but it´s mine and I love it :D
> 
> This is so different than anything I´ve ever written before when it comes to fanfics. I like this experiment, since the focus should be on pictures. I have no idea how it will resonate with readers, oh well, they say you should write what you´d like to read so I am doing that :) Enjoy!

       

 

I am Life and I am Death. I am here to make you live in a fight for what you want and what you need.

I am here to let you die alone, it doesn´t matter to me how many people you love, care for, even hate or just meet and don´t see again.

 

 

Then those two were born.

And my purpose disappeared as they embodied everything I stood against.

Bokuto Koutaro and Kuroo Tetsurou.

They didn´t need to fight my challenges, they never really tried.

Those two lived them fully and without hesitation. They were ready to die in a faraway time by themselves or side by side, never without each other in mind.

 

 

“You are too happy, too carefree for this world,” I say.

“You don´t go by my rules and it makes me mad,” I add.

“I want you to suffer as one should in life, there cannot be another way.”

I tried everything, tried to wipe those stupid smirks off of their faces.

When one cried, the other helped him to get back up.

When one was met with impossible circumstances, the other stood by his side without losing the smile he always wore.

They took everything I threw at them with pride, never backing down.

“I want to see you win this one - the curse of the forgotten ones.”

 

* * *

 

 

_“We didn´t play by their rules. We didn´t take their bullshit, so they divided us.”_

 

* * *

 

 

Bokuto is cursed in the forest, frozen in time, eaten by thrones biting into his flesh and bone, feasting on his blood, on his memories and his past.

He is waiting for something or someone to get him out of there, to help him, to save him and find where he was stolen from. He is looking for that moment to hook him back to life.

 

* * *

 

 

_“We weren´t afraid, we promised to remember, to find each other.”_

 

* * *

 

 

Kuroo wanders around the towns and cities, continents and seas knowing nothing about his previous life, waking up with memory loss and sprouts growing out of his back.

He is looking for something or someone, there is a piece of his being missing, the spark of light, and the joy that makes him who he is. He´s examining the ways to unbar what was blocked inside of his hopeless mind.

* * *

 

 

_“You smiled at me right before it happened.”_

_“And the second after, I forgot us.”_

 

* * *

 

 

When Kuroo stumbles upon Bokuto´s lifeless body, the peony grows in Bokuto´s giving hand. Kuroo´s palms does the same, it sprouts with red tulips reaching for the cursed one.

Kuroo smiles a little, his touch landing on the man, squeezing his shoulder, hoping for the best. It doesn´t take long for Bokuto to come to life.

Life and Death screams.

They share a bewildered look. They protected one another, they are saved.

 

 

Kuroo with tulips growing out of his body, Bokuto with peonies far and wide,

Memories not coming back, but the feelings resurfacing, the love they once upon a time shared,

The love they always share.

Two free spirits without a burden to bear.

No hard hitting fall, only completion of one another. Determination with freedom, sense of responsibility with a meaning of passion, unyielding perseverance in pulling each other up, up, up into the skies.

 

* * *

 

 

_“I found you,” Kuroo exhales with inexplicable relief._

_“You found me,” Bokuto squeals with joy warming his body up with never ending belief._

 

* * *

 

 

I am Life and I am Death. I am all powerful, higher than ordinary beings and mortals.

It seems I was wrong.  I am wrong.

* * *

 

 

_“And Life realized it can´t get us, it understood it´s not about happiness, about carelessness or not being afraid of the world and Death itself.”_

_“It´s about standing together against anything they decide to throw at us.”_

 

* * *

 

 

When they hug and kiss, tulips and peonies become one,

The passion and joy, the care and rawness wake up and begin all over again,

Petals mingling into one, lovers continuing to love,

Peony whispering - riches and honor, romance and prosperity, good fortune and a happy marriage,

Tulips in red and yellow screaming – heart darkened by the heat of a passion with always cheerful thoughts. It´s their perfect love.

 

 

Bokuto Koutaro and Kuroo Tetsurou never let me dictate the way they lived, the way they died.

Kuroo Tetsurou and Bokuto Koutaro never looked down on me.

They gazed straight ahead, with Life and Death by their side as their friend, their companion.

And with that, Koutaro and Tetsurou became never ending tale of living and dying and all compassing love.

As friends and lovers, as sons and daughters, as mothers and fathers, as siblings or teammates and many others. Raw emotions of fellowship welcoming everything I have to offer.

 

 

I am Life and I am Death. I will make you suffer and I will help you to get back up.

In the end, I will take you, alone, but never lonely.

 

 

I can´t help but laugh.

 

* * *

 

 

_“We simply roll with it. Together,” they admit._

Kuroo Tetsurou and Bokuto Koutaro smile.

**Author's Note:**

> The descriptions of flowers (tulips and peonies) are their real meanings. Peonies encompass everything you see written above in the lase paragraphs, the red tulips talk about perfect love and passion, yellow ones are about cheerful thoughts (ideal combination for these two).  
> Legend of peonies say - physician who was "saved" from the fate of dying as other mortals by being turned into the flower we know today as the peony.
> 
> For those interested in meanings of different colored tulips - white tulips mean forgiveness, purple ones mean royalty.
> 
> Thank yor your time for this last part and the whole week, I had so much fun, I hope you did too! 
> 
> Kudos and comments always appreciated :) Don´t forget to unplug for some time, go for a walk, breathe in some fresh air, make connection with nature, hug some tree :) You will feel a bit better, I hope :) 
> 
> Long live Bokuroo! :)
> 
> tumblr: insomniamagic (if someone wants to see the pictures in better resolution, although i don´t think it´s that worthy :D )


End file.
